1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semi-elliptical spring which can taper in thickness and has its major dimension end rigidly attached to a vehicle chassis. The convex side of the spring opposes a flat abutment surface away from which the free end of the spring curves and the free spring end enjoys a non-friction connection with wheel journaling structure movable toward and away from the abutment surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of single spring member suspension systems, semi-elliptical spring suspension systems and other spring suspension systems incorporating some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of some of these previously known forms of spring suspension systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 111,103, 1,297,325, 2,009,548, 2,098,522, 4,027,898, 4,313,618 and 4,681,343. However, these previously known forms of spring suspension systems do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention nor are they capable of performing in a similar manner.